


Tip The Scales

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [25]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Lamiae, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Her daggers should have hit.Prompt: Against A Wall
Series: October 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Tip The Scales

Her daggers should have hit, Sasha had time to think, and then something heavy slammed into her middle and she hit the wall hard enough to see stars. She would have slumped to the ground, but whatever had hit her caught her, twined itself around her in long coils of muscle. Sasha felt a flickering at her ear and tried to blink her vision clear.

“It wasss a good try, little thief,” a voice at her ear said.

Scales, Sasha realized distantly. The thing curling tightly around her was covered in scales, faintly iridescent in the dim light. She squirmed, found her arms pinned concretely to her sides, the heavy cords of muscle unmoving. She felt a presence at her back, and two mostly human arms wrapped themselves around her, long and elegant hands toying with the clasps of her cloak, the collar of her shirt. The hands had long, pointed black nails; the arms were mottled with more scales.

“You’re very warm,” the voice said again, and Sasha risked a glance over her shoulder.

The woman draped across her back was smiling serenely, fangs glinting behind her lips, her eyes a toxic yellow with slitted pupils. Her smile grew as Sasha’s eyes met hers, and her tongue flicked out, thin and forked. Her hands had plucked open Sasha’s cloak, had peeled it down over her shoulders, had slipped underneath the fabric of her shirt. “What were you hoping to take from me, little thief?”

Sasha kept her face carefully blank, sighing slightly, looking away. She winced at the sensation of sharp claws pinching at a nipple. “Ah, we don’t need to talk, then,” the woman said. Sasha felt the prick of fangs against the side of her neck and had just enough time to inhale sharply before they sank into her, pumping her full of a fuzzy heat, her mind going blank and distant. Vaguely, she heard the woman say, “I’ll find another way to ssstay entertained,” and then the world went white.


End file.
